There's so many Alex
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Okay. Now we'll have a little party." says Alex as she swing her wand.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

**There's so many Alex**

**27 year old Alex Russo is having a cool life. She's the family-wizard and she and Mason are happy together.**

On this day, Alex is in Germany, walking along the streets of Berlin when suddenly an army evil wizards show up and attack her.

"Kiss your crappy life goodbye, Alexandra." says the leader of the evil wizards as he swing his wand.

A bolt of green fire fly towards Alex, but she swing her wand and a blue energy field block the attack.

"Is that the best ya can, shit-face?" says Alex.

Another evil wizard cast an ice-curse on Alex, but she strike back with an inferno-spell that melt all the ice in a few seconds.

"Raptorium Cevenansis!" screams Alex in a sassy confident tone as she swing her wand and cast an electro-bolt spell that kills one of the evil wizards.

"Morteria Avenosis!" screams one of the evil wizards as he swing his wand and cast a dark curse on Alex.

"Optimus Divinatah." says Alex in a serious mature tone as she cast a holy spell that protect her from the dark curse.

"Averitah Diabolus." says one of the evil wizards as he swing his wand and cast a dark curse on Alex.

"Patronatis Messialo." says Alex and summon a blazin' white orb of light that keep her safe from most dark magic.

Alex is powerful, but soon it seems like the dark wizards will win. There is over 20 evil wizards and Alex is alone.

Suddenly she has an idea.

"Multeniah Forentunum Alovintus." says Alex. Her body glow with a bright white light and suddenly multiple identical clones of Alex appear, all of them with their own family-wand and full magic powers.

"Alex-army...attack!" screams Alex and all the Alex-clones at the same time. They all swing their wands and scream "Coloritah Optimente Stavangoses!"

Alex and all of the Alex-clones send beams of rainbow-colored energy towards the evil wizards.

Several of the evil wizards are killed by the multi-attack from Alex and the Alex-clones.

"Let's show them what so many Alex Russos can do." says the real Alex with a cute smile.

"Sacred Fire of Vulcanus, bring us the power! Pyrus Oblitum Attack!" screams Alex and the Alex-clones as they cast a very powerful fire-spell.

The fire-spell kills all the evil wizards that are left.

"Oh fuck yeah! We killed them!" says Alex and her clones as they high five each other in pure joy.

"Let's celebrate with some real Germany-beer over at that pub." says Alex when she notice what seems to be a classic pub across the street.

Alex and her clones walk over to the pub.

Alex can't read in German, but she is pretty sure that it's a pub because of the picture of a glass of beer on the iron-sign outside the place.

The barmaid almost throw up in confusion when so many identical chicks enter the pub.

"One huge fuckin' keg of your finest Germany-beer for the whole dang team, please." says Alex in a nice friendly tone.

Alex and her clones sit down around the big table in the middle of the room.

2 men who work there place a huge keg full with beer on the table.

Alex and her clones grab a goblet each and starts to drink like crazy.

Less than an hour later, Alex and her clones are very drunk and the keg is totally empty.

"Now you ladies pay me for all beer you did drink, please." says the barmaid.

"Sure! Exactly how much, in US dollars?" says Alex.

"400." says the barmaid.

"Okay. Cash or cred-card...?" says Alex.

"This is the Professor Nicodemus Heiwensen Pub, we only take cash here." says the barmaid in a serious mature tone.

"Okay. Here ya go...400 bucks in cash." says Alex as she pay for the beer that she and her clones drank.

"Thanks. Welcome back to the Professor Nicodemus Heiwensen Pub whenever for a drink you be in need." says the barmaid.

"Sure." says Alex and all her clones in a sweet tone.

Because they are so drunk, Alex and her clones walk really awkward and clumsy when they leave the pub.

"Now I don't need you chicks anymore." says Alex as she get ready to delete her clones.

"Stop. We wanna have an all Alex Russo only make-out orgy." says the clones.

"Usually I'd jump at it, but not today. I need to catch a flight back to New York." says Alex as she cast a delete-spell on her clones.

"NO!" screams the clones as they disappear in a flash of magical light.

"Bye, girls." whisper Alex.

4 days later, Alex walk down into the sandwich-shop. She is surprised to find the place empty. On one of the tables she finds a handwritten note from her mom. It says: "Your father, your brothers and I decided to go see a movie and we know you didn't wanna come so we never asked if you wanted to. Have a nice night, doing what you want, within reason. Blessings from Mrs Russo to her daughter Alexandra."

"Hmm, so what the heck am I supposed to do? I happen to remember that my friend Harper is at her grandma's this weekend so I can't hang out with her..." mumbles Alex.

Suddenly she get an idea and she swing her wand and says "Multeniah Forentunum Alovintus."

The Alex-clones appear.

"Hi, girls!" says Alex with a sweet smile.

"Hi, Alex!" says the clones, smile on their faces too.

"Okay. Now we'll have a little party." says Alex as she swing her wand.

The normal light in the room turns off and disco-lights go on instead and then strip-club music start to play.

Alex put down her wand on a table and then start to dance sexy to the music and do a nice strip. She has a porn-smile on her face as she slowly take off her clothes.

The clones starts to strip-dance as well.

"Alex...and oh dear, other Alex's, I like what you have going on here." says Mason as he suddenly walk into the room.

"Hi, Mason!" says Alex and her clones in a sexy seductive tone.

"Alex, keep doing what you do, please." says Mason in a calm friendly tone as he give the real Alex a small kiss.

"Sure." says Alex and she continue her strip-dance and soon she's in just bra and panties.

The real Alex starts to make out with Mason while 2 of the clones gently massage Mason's neck.

The other clones simply chant "Kiss harder! Kiss more!" while they watch Alex and Mason making out.

2 hours later the clones are deleted again and Alex and Mason are talking.

"Alex, I really enjoyed having a good time with you and your clones." says Mason.

"Mmm, yeah...it was fun." says Alex with a cute smile.

Alex put her clothes back on.

"Did you have a nice time in Germany?" says Mason.

"It was fucking awesome. I killed a bunch of evil wizards and got drunk like hell with my sexy Alex-clones at some old-fashioned pub." says Alex.

"Drunk?" says Mason.

"Yeah. Me and my clones drank an entire jumbo-keg of beer." says Alex. "And not any simple beer, real classic Germany-beer."

"Oh, how did it taste?" says Mason.

"So fucking nice. Very soft down the throat of me." says Alex.

"Okay." says Mason.

"Let's have dinner." says Alex as she swing her wand. "Yummy for me, an awesome pizza I can see."

A big pizza ( even bigger than full jumbo-size ) appear on the table.

Alex and Mason eat pizza in nice comfortable silence.

"Mason, some other time I wanna create magical clones of you so you can GB me. It's my special sex-dream." says Alex with a seductive smile.

"Alex, what's GB exactly?" says Mason confused.

"Gang-bang." says Alex.

"We don't need magic to make that dream come true." says Mason.

"Actually we do need magic for that, cause I want all the men who do me to be you, my love." says Alex.

"If you want to, we can head back home and do that right now." says Mason.

"Sounds cool, but I'm kinda tired now so not tonight." says Alex.

"Okay. How about tomorrow then, Alex?" says Mason.

"Mmm...let me think about it." says Alex. "I'll tell you when I've decided."

"Alexandra, I know you." says Mason. "You love to have sex."

"Yeah, most of the time." says Alex.

"More or less always, aside from right now." says Mason.

"I'm not a slut." says Alex.

"Yes you are, my love. You're my slut." says Mason.

"Okay. I'm totally your slut." says Alex.

"So what should we do now?" says Mason.

"I need a beer." says Alex.

"Okay. I'll go get us some." says Mason.

"No, wait...let me." says Alex as she swing her wand and says "Jergavium Philocrates Lerio Comudah Sertani, Alex and Mason, Professor Nicodemus Heiwensen Pub, Berlin, Germany."

In a flash of white magical light, Alex and Mason are transported to outside the Professor Nicodemus Heiwensen Pub in Berlin.

Alex and Mason enter the pub.

The barmaid gasp in slight fear when she sees Alex, clearly haven't forgotten her since Alex and her clones where there.

"Chill out there, girl. It's only one of me this time. Me and my man." says Alex to the barmaid.

"Okay...what can me get you?" says the barmaid.

"A big beer for me and...what do you want, Mason?" says Alex.

"A big beer for me too, please." says Mason.

"Just a moment." says the barmaid.

5 minutes later, the barmaid place beer on the table in front of Alex and Mason.

"Thanks." says Alex.

"Mason, nice pub huh? This is where my clones and I got drunk." says Alex with a sweet smile.

"Yes, it's nice and I sort of understood that this is the place you told me about because I noticed that the barmaid had seen you before." says Mason.

"I like the beer at this pub. It has a special sting to it that beer on Waverly Place never has." says Alex.

"I myself prefer beer from my local pub in London, but this is really good too." says Mason.

"Aww, you're so much of a London-guy. Me like!" says Alex.

"Thanks and you're so much of a New York girl and that is truly good." says Mason.

"Thanks. I'll always be a New York chick at heart even though I live with you in London now." says Alex.

"I'm glad you decided to move to London so we can have our life together in the city where I was born." says Mason.

"I don't mind moving away from Waverly Place. Of course I'll miss Harper a lot, but it's a small price to pay for being able to be your woman full time." says Alex.

"She can come and visit us in London any time." says Mason.

"Awesome." says Alex with a cute smile.

Alex and Mason finish their beer in nice silence, pay for it and then Alex use her magic to transport them to their home in London, UK.

"Home sweet sexy home." says Alex with a sweet cute tone.

"Don't use the word 'sexy' like that, my love." says Mason.

"Sorry...me is such a naughty girl." says Alex.

"Usually I like that, but please hold back just a bit." says Mason.

"Okay." says Alex.

"I love you." says Mason as he gives Alex a kiss.

"I love you too." says Alex with a nice smile.

4 days later.

Alex and Mason are in their bedroom.

"Multeniah Forentunum Alovintus." says Alex as she swing her wand.

Several perfect clones of Mason appear.

"Okay. Let's have fun." says Alex with a sexy seductive smile as she nice and slowly starts to take off her erotic black tight satin dress.

**The End.**


End file.
